Ed Edd N Eddy's Bizarre Adventures: Volume 1!
by Zoomzamzim
Summary: This is a collection of short stories that focus on our Loveable Trio goes on various bizarre adventures that take them to strange places, bizarre situations, and many bizarre stuff. Some crossover elements in later chapters. Contains Parody, surreal moments, OOCness of certain characters, and breaking the fourth wall at times.
1. Episode 1: Let's Begin Our Story

**Hello Everyone, it's me Zoomzamzim, Ed Edd n Eddy belongs to Cartoon Network and I own nothing in this story. If I did own the show it would probably turn out like the story you're about to read.**

 **Some slight OOCness and bizarre moments will occur, as well as fourth-wall breaking every now and then. Please Do NOT expect this to resemble the show.**

 **Also, this is my FIRST time writing for a live audience, please be kind to me and offer me some creative criticisms or suggestions.**

 **Anyway please enjoy.**

High School, day

(We hear a loud bell ring and a lot of people exit the building and we see a montage set to laid back music. We see the follow scenes)

. Jimmy and Sarah chewing bubblegum and blowing bubbles...that accidently make them float

. Eddy and Ed spray painting Kevin's house that says, "Kevin is a shovel chinned chump", they hear someone coming and the two Eds flee

. Double Dee walking in a half dazed look, he eventually runs into a parade and gets to his house

. The Kanker sisters looking tough while May looks at a photo of Ed

(The montage then ends as Ed and Eddy are running through the streets and looking for a place to hide.)

Eddy: Quick we need some place where Kevin won't find us. Ed we got to be safe.

Ed: How about over there Eddy?

(They see a huge tent that's red and yellow, it looks like a circus tent)

Eddy: I don't know Ed...I've heard of Evil Clowns that live in those tents. Ever seen Stephen King's It?

Ed: What options do we got?!

Eddy: Good point, let's go in.

Double Dee's House, inside, day

(We see Double Dee making his bed and about to go to sleep.)

Double Dee: I always wondered what Ed and Eddy are up too and what they'll do. Perhaps they got themselves in trouble again. Either way I got to rest, I need all my strength to visit the ancient ruins tomorrow.

Tent, Inside, day

(We see Ed and Eddy enter the inside of the tent and see it's a normal house.)

Eddy: Weird, I don't remember circus tents looking like this. Perhaps the Author is messing with us.

Ed: Uh Eddy, I think we might have entered a different kind of tent.

Eddy: Hmmm, really what's it called?

Ed: Uh, I hate to brake it to you...But we're in a Fumigation Tent.

Eddy: That's nice Ed...wait what?! OH-

(Suddenly purple gas comes into the house and causes the two Eds to look dazed)

Ed: Gee Eddy, I think I'm hallucinating.

Eddy: Same here.

Tent, outside

Worker: Ok, that's enough gas. That'll kill the termites infesting the house.

(Suddenly the Workers see Ed and Eddy emerge from the Fumigation tent dazed.)

Ed: Hey Eddy, am I the only one seeing purple skinned men playing banjos.

Eddy: Nope, I see them too.

Worker: What the heck!? How'd those High Students get in the tent?!

(Ed and Eddy walk past the workers as the world goes into a bizarre landscape and the two Eds are playing musical instruments in a crowd of Purple Skinned men. As they walk the parade follows them.) 

Eddy: Move over dad 'cause I'm a double dipple. Upside down on the big dip dipper 1,2,1,2,3. I've got a ticket come ride with me. Let me go down on the marry-go-round. All is fair in a big fair ground.

Ed: Touch my skin dude, I think it's moving.

The Next Day, somewhere

(We see Ed and Eddy wake up somewhere in the woods.)

Ed: Where am I? Eddy are you alright?

Eddy: I think so. We hallucinated after inhaling the fumigation gas.

Ed: So what is this place.

Double Dee: Hi Guys, you came just in time for the trip to the ancient ruins.

Eddy: Ruins? What Ruins?

Ed: I think he's talking about that thing behind us.

(Ed and Eddy turn around. They see a series of ancient pyramid-like buildings behind them with statues of people, possibly Gods. The statues all have one thing in common, they have a gem embedded in parts of their bodies.)

Eddy:...Woah.

END OF EPISODE 1

 **Please let me know what you think in the review section and stay tuned for Episode 2.**


	2. Episode 2: Shadows of a Forgotten World

Greeting and Hello, welcome everyone to Ed Edd n Eddy's Bizarre Adventures second episode in volume 1.

Here is the second episode, please enjoy and offer me any suggestions on improvement.

When we last left our three Eds they recovered from their hallucinogenic adventure in the Fumigation Tent, let's see what they're doing now.

Ruins, Day

(We see Ed and Eddy following Double Dee through the ruins and admiring the vast temple scenery,)

Eddy: Hey Double Dee, how old is this place?

Double Dee: Scientist say this place was built before man appeared on Earth, about 14 million Ago.

Ed: S-seriously?! Then who built it.

Double Dee: Nobody knows, some say it was built by things that were never human.

Eddy: Hmmm, what do you call them then?

Double Dee: The Scientific community nicknames the builders of the ruins the "Great Old Ones" after H.P. Lovecraft's stories. So I go with that name.

(Ed and Eddy look startled at that name, but continue on. They eventually come across this massive Pyramid at the center of the complex, it's golden and has a statue of a woman with four arms and has a gem on both it's forehead and chest.)

Eddy: I always wanted temple treasure!

Ed: WAIT EDDY! THERE COULD BE TRAPS! HAVEN'T YOU SEEN INDIANNA JONES!

(Eddy dives in the temple and Ed runs after him. Double Dee is about to join them but the door closes before he can follow them.)

Double Dee: NUTS! I wanted to warn them about what lurks in the temple!

Temple, Inside, day

(Eddy runs in and activates all kind of traps. Ed dodges flying daggers, jumps over a spiked pit, and is then chased by boulder that runs over both Ed and Eddy. They are eventually hurled into a different room as the bolder cracks into many different pieces)

Ed: That was insane.

Eddy: Sorry about that, I just wanted to decorate our houses with treasure.

Ed: Ok Eddy, I was trying to warn you about the traps.

Eddy: Wait a minute Ed, there were traps?...I didn't notice.

Ed: That's because you activated all of them Eddy.

Eddy: Oh.

(They turn and see a gold statue of a round bodied woman in what appears to be a bridal dress, the statue has it's eyes closed. There are thousands of solid goins)

Eddy: I think that statue is treasure.

Ed: Are you thinking, what I'm thinking?

Eddy: Oh yeah baby, let's loot this place!

Ed: I completely agree!

(Ed and Eddy start taking out huge cartoon bags with the **"$"** symbol on it. They then start filling their bags until they get Huge. Eddy carries the three bags, while Ed carries the statue. Suddenly the bright room gets dark.)

Ed: I wonder what happened to the lights.

Eddy: Could be night outside.

Ed: Of course.

(Suddenly these freaky looking ghosts enter the room. There are thousands of them. They look like living shadows, except all of them have gems on certain parts of their bodies)

Ed and Eddy: G-g-g-ghosts!?

Ghost 1: They appear to be humans and not one of us.

Ghost 2: The Humans are the ones who those Clods protected. Ick, the mere thought of that Fallen Quartz who lead the proud rebellion makes my blood boil.

Ghost 3: They deserve to die at our hands for being human.

Eddy: Quick let's get out of here Ed, they're going to kill us!

Ed: Get behind me, I'll protect you.

(The Ghosts fuse into a massive Inky black mass that's the size of the statue. Ed and Eddy dodge most of the Ghost's high speed attacks and eventually manage to whack it repeatedly with a support beam until it stops moving.)

All Ghosts: Our people will meet you again one day son of man.

(The Ghosts vanish completely as Ed and Eddy flee.)

Temple, outside

(We see Double Dee waiting and he sees Ed and Eddy break open the temple door.)

Double Dee: Hi Guys.

Ed: Double Dee this place is haunted!

Double Dee: Of course it is...wait? WHAT!

Eddy: We sent those ghosts to the underworld but there could be more of them.

Double Dee: I think we should exit, you seem frightened and it's getting late.

Eddy: Alright.

(Eddy is carrying huge bags of gold, while Ed is still carrying the statue. They hop in a car while Double Dee drives...)

Double Dee: Thanks for getting me a bag of treasure guys.

Eddy: No problem Double Dee.

Ed: In and around the lake. Mountains come out of the sky and they stand there. One mile over we'll be there and we'll see you. Ten true summers we'll be there and laughing too. Twenty four before my love you'll see. I'll be there with you.

(We see a silhouette enter the same temple Ed and Eddy visited. The silhouette takes out a key and sees a sign.)

Do Not Enter, this means you. There is very dangerous and should not be visited by anyone.

(We see the silhouette smiles and insert the key into a door below the sign and the door opens.)

END OF EPISODE 2

 **Please le me know what you think in the review section and stay tuned for Episode 3**


	3. Episode 3: Fantasy, Horror, and Myth

**Greeting and Hello, welcome everyone to Ed Edd n Eddy's Bizarre Adventures.**

 **Here is episode 3, please enjoy and offer me any suggestions on improvement.**

 **When we last left our three Eds they stole some treasure from an ancient temple. Prior to the start of our story they decorated their rooms with the treasure.**

 **Now Let's Begin our tale.**

Park, day

(We see Ed, Double Dee and Eddy walking through a park and hanging out.)

Double Dee: Today looks like all the makings of a wonderful day Gentleman.

Ed: Well the Sun's shining and the birds are singing, so that's always good Double Dee.

(Eddy takes out a guitar and starts playing a melody...Ed and Double Dee look surprised, but join him in the fun)

Eddy: We're going to rock this town.

(As Ed, Double Dee, and Eddy are having fun we see a silhouette watch them and place some kind of weird device on the ground. They lay a sign, a horror story, a bunch of children's fairy tales, and a picture book. They laugh as they take out the device and activate it.)

Ed: So what do you think we should do today-

(Ed and Eddy notice Double Dee is gone and hear a loud scream.)

Eddy: We got to save Double Dee!

Ed: Wait for me Eddy, you'll need my help!

(Eddy runs off as Ed chases him.)

High School, day, outside

(Ed and Eddy eventually make it to a football field and see Double Dee surrounded by the Seven Dwarfs, that Stick figure from the Pedestrian crossing sign, and Pinocchio.)

Ed: This story is getting weird Eddy.

Eddy: No kidding.

Pinocchio: Why hello there, if it isn't Ed and Eddy. Our creator mentioned you.

Ed: Huh?

Pinocchio: Well, after all I'm always magnificent in combat and smart.

(Pinocchio's nose grows. Ed and Eddy laugh at him. Pinocchio looses his temper)

Pinocchio: Hey Frumpy, Sleazy and Wayne Brady! Get those clowns and Kill them!

(Ed and Eddy manage to defeat all Seven Dwarfs in one high speed attack. Causing them all to crumble into dust. Then the Stick Figure attacks and uses high speed energy attacks and is fighting with a stop sign. Ed and Eddy manage to dodge most of the stick figure's attacks and smash him with his own stop sign.)

Pinocchio: How can this be, those Seven Idiots said they were powerful...PLAYTIME IS OVER!

(Pinocchio starts turning into a giant tree monster.)

Double Dee: Hey guys, I've never read any fairy tales. So please tell me...did this happen in the original Pinocchio?

Ed: Nope.

Eddy: Yeah, he's just a boy made out of wood.

Double Dee: Oh, ok.

(Ed and Eddy manage to defeat Pinocchio by lighting a match and blowing into it. Causing Pinocchio to burst into flames.)

Eddy: How the heck did this happen?! Why are fictional characters coming to kill us?!

Double Dee: Pinocchio mentioned that someone found a device and created copies of them to kill us. Why they're doing this...I don't know.

Ed: Could you be quiet for a second, I hear something in the distance.

(The three Eds pause and hear laughing in the distance. They realize that someone's hiding in the bushes. They open up the bush and hear a voice.)

Silhouette: I shall soon the be the rightful emperor of the whole world. I will stop at nothing in pursuit of more power.

(The Silhouette stops talking and then notices all thee Eds looking at it.)

Ed: I knew it was you, handover the device you half pint!

(The Silhouette steps out of the darkness and reveals it's Sarah, she chuckles.)

Sarah: Let's see how well you do against these you idiot.

(Sarah starts laughing like a madman as she summons with her device Dracula and Zeus.)

Sarah: Please kill them, I don't need my older brother anymore.

(Dracula makes the sky turn dark as Zeus makes lightning hit the ground. They proceed to use devastating attack on Ed and Eddy.)

Dracula: Take that mortals, you will never become as powerful as me!

Zeus: Humans don't deserve to live if they defy a of a God of Olympus!

(Ed gets up and manages to throw Eddy at Zeus, Eddy takes out a massive hammer and squishes Zeus like a bug, killing Zeus in the process. Dracula looks furious and transforms into a massive mosquito-like monster. Ed dodges most of Dracula attacks and manages to punch Dracula in the face.)

Dracula: Humph! Only a Flesh Wound!

(Suddenly cracks spread across Dracula's body and he let's out a distorted scream as he crumbles into dust.)

Sarah: What the!? How could they fail!

(Sarah attempts to flee as Double Dee and Eddy block her way.)

Sarah: Uh Double Dee. Eddy. You wouldn't hurt an innocent girl would you?

(Double Dee punches Sarah in the face causing some of her teeth to fly out.)

Double Dee: Don't play cute Sarah, you've abused your brother for years and now tried to murder us.

Eddy: So what are we going to do with her?

Double Dee: Let's have Ed decide.

(Ed takes out the device Sarah used to summon the creatures and presses a button on it. He uses it to drag her into a book and then closes it smiling...we see the book's title.)

 **The Complete Collection of H.P. Lovecraft**

Eddy: Isn't that the series of book with gods that infect humans with madness and one day will destroy the world.

Ed: Yes. Yes it is.

Double Dee: You guys want to get ice cream.

Ed: Sure thing Double Dee.

Eddy: I'm paying for it.

(As the three Eds leave we see them on a camera and a silhouette watching them.)

End of Episode 3.

 **Hi Guys, I hope you enjoyed the Episode and let me know what you think. Also feel free to offer me suggestions for future ideas.**


	4. Episode 4: Peach Creek Space Program

**Greeting and Hello, welcome everyone to Ed Edd n Eddy's Bizarre Adventures.**

 **Here is episode 4, please enjoy and offer me any suggestions on improvement.**

 **When we last left our three Eds after they defeated a bunch of characters from fairy tales, horror stories, Greco-roman mythology and the guy for the pedestrian crossing sign, that were summoned by Sarah.**

 **After that the three Eds decided to go get ice cream...No, I'm not making the part about Sarah's minions up. Why do you ask?**

 **Anyway let's begin**

Backyard, day

(We see Ed, Double Dee, and Eddy eating ice cream in Double Dee's backyard.)

Double Dee: Hey guys, you want to know something that always puzzled me?

Ed: What's that Double Dee?

Double Dee: This may sound stupid, but why haven't we colonized the moon or mars yet? I know that Venus is a volcano planet, but why not the other two?

Ed: That's an interesting question Double Dee, but I don't know the answer to it. Perhaps they don't have the budget to do it.

Eddy: Perhaps, they're just too wimpy and don't have the spine to do it.

Double Dee: There's something I want to do today, but I think it might be a bad idea.

Ed: Go on.

Eddy: Hey, you're our friend. We'll help you out.

Double Dee: Why not we do our own Mars mission, after all the worse we could do is fail.

Eddy: YES, we can definitely do that!

Ed: What equipment do we need Double Dee?

Double Dee: Well I already built a rocket ship, all you need to do is put on spacesuits and climb on in.

Later...

(We see Ed and Eddy wearing Astronaut suits and climb in a rocket. Double Dee activates the rocket and is watching a bunch of computers. The Rocket at first goes into space...and then lands on Mars.)

Mars, Day

(We see Ed and Eddy take off their helmets when on Mars and discover...They can breathe on Mars.)

Ed: Wait a minute, we can breathe here?!

Eddy: Not only that, but according to the author we can breathe, speak, and generally not suffocate while strolling or freefalling in space without wearing anything other than normal clothes too.

Ed: Then why the heck do we need these space suits?!

Eddy: To keep in contact with the Earth.

Double D (Voice Off Screen): Way ahead of you. I installed a chip in the astronaut suits to keep in contact with you.

Ed: Alright then, let's see what we can find here.

(Ed and Eddy continue wandering until they find a probe on Mars.)

Ed: Is that what I think it is?

Double Dee: Correct, that's the Viking 1 Lander.

Eddy: Viking 1 lander?

Double Dee: It's a probe sent to this planet in the 1970s, its old so-

(Ed and Eddy smile and then proceed to make funny faces at the camera of the Viking 1 Lander. Double Dee realizes what they're doing and is laughing at what he sees.)

Meanwhile at NASA...

NASA Technician: Hey Boss?

NASA Director: Yeah.

NASA Technician: There's pictures of two deformed teenagers on Mars.

NASA Director: Your point is?

NASA Technician: Boss, don't they need masks?

NASA Director: Nobody needs those masks! Masks are for Prissy, paranoid wimps who don't have any spine!

NASA Technician: Understood Boss.

Outer space

(We see Ed and Eddy sitting on the rocket ship, resting in an asteroid belt.)

Ed: You know something Eddy?

Eddy: What?

Ed: I think Space is pretty beautiful and hope we can visit it again someday.

Eddy: I completely agree.

(Ed takes out a digital camera and takes a picture of the Messier 78 Nebula in the distance. He and Eddy smiles as they admire how beautiful it is in the distance.)

Ed: Now let's go home.

Backyard, day

(Double Dee is seen waiting and he looks up. He sees a the rocket ship land next to him.)

Eddy: Hey there Double Dee, we got some photos!

Double Dee: OOO, show me.

(Ed takes out his camera and shows the digital photos he took of the Mars Canyon, the Mars rover, the Asteroid belt, and the Messier 78 Nebula. They laugh and smile as they high five one another.)

Meanwhile...

(We see three women, we cannot see their faces but we can see their clothes. The Three wear a black body-length suit with hood, which extends downwards to their knees. The hoods are adorned with an eye-like marking upon either side. Kind of like the outfit worn by Medusa from Soul Eater.)

Woman 1: I think those three pose a threat to our plan.

Woman 2: I agree especially when they defeated Sarah's powerful magic and trapped her in the book.

Woman 3: Hey guys, I thought of a plan around this. I called one of our relatives.

Woman 1: Hmm, I wonder who you called. Could it be Mad Duke Heise? Or perhaps General Mavro? Or perhaps-

(We see a bunch of purple smoke enters the room, we see a woman walk in. Her face looks exactly like a Kitsune mask.)

Woman 1: Oh, hello there Baroness Noir. I didn't expect to see you here today.

Noir: My pleasure. So how can I help my three favorite nieces?

Woman 2: We have a favor to ask you...

END OF EPISODE 4

Please let me know what you think and offer suggestions for improvement


	5. Episode 5: Eds in the Big City

**Greeting and Hello, welcome everyone to Ed Edd n Eddy's Bizarre Adventures.**

 **Here is episode 5, please enjoy and offer me any suggestions on improvement.**

 **When we last left our three Eds, they decided to make their own space program and visit Mars and the Asteroid Belt. Turns out you can breathe on any planet and space in the Bizarre Adventure Universe.**

 **Before the start of this episode they decided to take a walk in a nearby city.**

City, Day

(We see the Eds sitting on a bench in the middle of the city, they're feeding birds and relaxing.)

Eddy: I actually like the city. Even though it's noisy, the building are very beautiful and it has a lot of cool places to visit.

Double Dee: These Doves look so cute and fat. Makes me want to pick up one and tickle it.

Ed: Hey guys, I was just wondering if any of you guys remember how to get back home?

Double Dee: I'm pretty sure we just take the bus or train.

Eddy: Or perhaps we use Boats or Planes.

Ed: Oh, ok. I just hope one of us doesn't forget.

Later...

(We see it's night and they're wandering through a different park.)

Eddy: Are you sure you know the way Double Dee?

Double Dee: Trust me this is the right way.

Ed: Uh Double Dee...This isn't the right way. We're near the Monument.

(It zooms out and we see a massive statue resembling a cross between Buddha and the Statue of Liberty)

Double Dee: Oh, ok.

Ed: You don't know where we are do you?

Double Dee: Nope, but I want to help you guys out.

Eddy: I understand, let him continue leading the way.

Ed: Alright, just let's hope we can get home.

(Double Dee continues leading the other two Eds...we see Noir spying on them)

Noir: The time will come to kill those three idiots and my family will rule the world.

Toy store, night, inside

(We see the three Eds in a toy store with a giant merry-go-round and a trampoline. Eddy is bouncing on a trampoline as Ed and Double Dee watch)

Eddy: Weeee!

Ed: Is this city supposed to be New York? Because that would make sense.

Double Dee: Actually this American city is called New Yorkushin City. It's in the same state Peach Creek and Lemon Brook are located.

Ed: Wait a minute...what state is New Yorkushin City, Peach Creek, and Lemon Brook located in?

Double Dee: According to the Author, there are too many inconsistencies for us to be a real world state. Were an amalgamation of sorts combining common qualities of many cities in the United States in order to give the writers more to work with. So in a sense, it's wherever you want it to be.

Ed: You know what...I'll just pretend we're a Flyover State.

Eddy: Come join it's really fun!

Double Dee and Ed: OK!

(They jump on the trampoline and start making goofy poses before they land on the ground. The Eds also later go into the Merry-go-round and start dancing and smiling.)

Streets, night

Eddy: Man it's getting late. I don't think we can stay out much longer.

Ed: Shouldn't we get home? Double Dee, you're mom and dad must be worried about you.

(Double Dee pauses and he hangs his head down low. Ed and Eddy walk up to him.)

Ed: Double Dee?

Double Dee: I rarely see my parents and they don't seem to care too much about me.

(Double Dee looks somewhat calm as he sheds tears.)

Double Dee: I never see them and the few times I do all they want me to do is do menial and minor tasks. If I left, I guess they'd never noticed I'd be gone. I got you guys lost on purpose because you're the closest thing I have to a family.

(Double Dee is so upset we can't hear him that his sobs are inaudible. Ed and Eddy look both horrified and upset at the same time. Ed and Eddy hug Double Dee.)

Ed: I won't scold you or harm you Double Dee...You're not alone in this world and all three of us sorrow deep inside ourselves. I had parents who neglected me as well. I'm proud to have a friend who's loyal and strong like you.

Eddy: We'll always love and protect you, because you're our friend. Like you my past is not a happy one.

(Suddenly a bus arrives and the Eds stop looking in sorrow, they pick themselves up and go on the bus.)

Bus, Inside

(We see Ed, Double Dee, and Eddy all sit next to each other. Double Dee takes his hat off revealing he has short and black hair, that's almost tomboyish looking. The other two Eds look shocked)

Double Dee: What's wrong?

Ed: I never you knew you even had hair.

Double Dee: Of course I do. What did you think I looked like?

Eddy: Me and Ed always assumed you were bald like us.

Double Dee: Oh, ok.

(The three Eds fall asleep and smile as they dream of happy things.)

Somewhere, next mourning, day

(We see the sun rises and the Eds exit the Bus.)

Double Dee: A fresh new day. We can now start anew.

Eddy: We can still hangout Double Dee, me and Ed will keep you company.

Double Dee: Thanks you're the best.

Ed: Wait a minute! We're in the wrong town and state!

(It zooms out revealing they're in a southern state near a beach.)

Eddy: Oh well, we could explore it.

Ed: Great Idea!

Double Dee: I'll provide the soundtrack

(The three Eds run off into the distance and we see their shadows in the morning sun. We hear Double Dee Sing as they pass various buildings.)

 **Double Dee's Song**

A wondrous dream that lifts your spirits

Imagination is what makes it reality

The door to a splenderifious adventure

The Heart of freedom is what opens it...

See, you can hear start to hear the footsteps to tomorrow

Now let's depart together to a wonderful dream world

Everyone has fun if you're laughing

I love your eyes when they twinkle like so

Friends in the dream are always good buddies

I love your smile that feels that way.

Lalalalala

I love your energetic attitude when you're rowdy.

Lalalalala

I love you when you're playing in your dreams

*Instrumental*

The land of magic the makes your heart race

Believe in it, it's right next to you

You can fly anytime, anywhere

All you have to do is close your little eyes

See, new comrades you haven't met are coming to pick you up

Now let's go into an unknown wonderland

Everyone has fun if you're laughing

I love your eyes when they twinkle like so

Friends in dreams are always good buddies

I love your smile that feels that way

Lalalala

I love your energetic attitude when you're rowdy.

Lalalalala

I love you when you're playing in your dreams.

Everyone has fun when you're laughing

I love your eyes when they twinkle like so

Friends in dreams are always good buddies

I love your smile that feels that way

Lalalalalalala!

(When the Eds run off screen and pass a sign. The camera zooms into the sign and it says the following.)

 **Welcome to Beach City!**

END OF EPISODE 5

 **Please let me know what you think and make suggestions for improvement.**


	6. Episode 6: Three Eds and Crystal Gems P1

**Before we begin, Today's episode and it's follow up is dedicated to my friend "Despite Everything I'll Forgive You" and his rp blog.**

 **Anyway, welcome to Ed Edd N Eddy's Bizarre Adventures.**

 **In the previous episode the three Eds got lost in the city, and wound up taking the bus home...only to realize that the current town they're in is not the right place. They're visiting Beach City and are wandering the place.**

 **Let's see where we are now.**

Farm, day

(We see Peridot watching TV in her barn, she notices that someone is messing with the satellite of her TV antenna.)

Peridot: Those clods must be tampering with my stuff again, I'll check on them!

(Peridot climbs on the barn roof and steps on it and she's about to yell at the Crystal Gems.)

Peridot: HEY YOU CLOD-!

(She looks shocked as she sees...Ed, Double Dee, and Eddy sitting on the roof and eating a basket full of apples. Eddy is sitting near the TV Satellite.)

Eddy: You know, it's like I don't have a single care in the world.

Ed: This place is really nice, when I graduate High School, I'm going to get a summer home here.

(Peridot Stared in confusion at Ed and Eddy's faces. They didn't look like a normal persons face. Peridot turns around and sees Double Dee standing behind her.)

Double Dee: Hello there, green munchkin. You want an apple? They taste really great.

(Peridot sweats and jumps off the roof. She runs elsewhere. Double Dee shrugs.)

Double Dee: More for me then.

(Double Dee starts eating the apple he offered Peridot.)

Meanwhile...

(We see Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst, and Steven looking at some blue prints. They seem to be talking about something, until Peridot bumps into them.)

Garnet: *Sigh* What is it Peridot.

Pearl: Is it those things on the windowsill, I told you there called doves.

Amethyst: *snickers* That was so funny, when Peridot wigged out when she saw them.

Peridot: There's a bunch of guys sitting on the barn roof, they all look like circus performers and are disrupting the satellite to my TV!

Steven: Do you really think this is necessary?

Garnet: They could be Gems from Homeworld, we got to check on them.

Back at the Barn...

(We see the three Eds looking at the blue prints for the drill the gems are making.)

Ed: What do you think this is Double Dee?

Double Dee: Looks like some kind of drill, they could be using this for some kind of farming tool.

(Eddy keeps eating Appels and notices something that makes him spit out a chunk of it out of shock.)

Eddy: Hey guys, look at these women and that kid! It looks like their shooting a show here!

Ed: Huh?

(the three Eds glance at the Crystal Gems walking up to them and they look shocked at Each other's appearances. Ed talks to Garnet, Double Dee talks to Pearl, and Eddy talks to Amethyst as Steven and Peridot watch the conversation.)

Ed: I apologize for my intrusion, we're a bit lost.

Garnet: I see...

Ed: Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Ed of the three Eds.

Garnet: Eds?

Ed: Yeah, that's our group name. We're a bunch of adventurers.

Garnet: You seem a little weird Ed.

Ed: Why do I get that a lot from people...

(We see Amethyst and Eddy's conversation.)

Eddy: Flowers for the most beautiful woman I've ever met!

(Amethyst looks confused at the plants Eddy gave her and just throws them aside.)

Eddy: So you want to go on a date or something?

Amethyst: Uh...no thanks.

Eddy: Oh, ok.

(Eddy looks confused at Amethyst. He then notices that he's slightly bigger than Amethyst.)

Eddy: Have you noticed we're about the same height?

(Suddenly we hear a surprised gasp coming from Pearl. Every turns and sees...Double Dee hugging Pearl with a huge smile on his face.)

Double Dee: Toyotomi, I knew I'd see you again! You were like a big sister to me!

Pearl: Uh what.

Double Dee: Y-you don't remember me. It's me, Double Dee! You were the one who gave me confidence!

Pearl: That's nice but-

Double Dee: How've you been, I've always wanted to know what kind of life you've lived.

(Pearl gets agitated and gently pushes Double Dee away from her.)

Pearl: I don't know you!

(Double Dee pauses and backs away.)

Double Dee: Oh, ok. I-I still think you're cool.

(Double Dee pauses and hugs Ed and Eddy. Ed tries to comfort him. Steven walks up to Double Dee.)

Steven: She's a nice woman, you just startled her, that's all.

Double Dee: Thanks kid.

(Double Dee hugs Steven and hears several loud explosions)

Ed: What the heck?! What did the author throw at us this time?!

Garnet: You have a one weird writer.

Ed: I know.

(They see Noir and a huge silhouette destroying everything in her path and that towers over them.)

Eddy: A woman in a fox or wolf mask. This is getting weird...

Noir: Hello, I was hired by my nieces to destroy you three Eds, I figured out where you were going. So I teamed up with a person who hates the people you're talking too.

Eddy: THAT'S NO MASK!

Ed: Wait a minute who did you hire?

(We see the huge shadow is about to walk forward and Double Dee steps forward too.)

Double Dee: I'll fight you.

(The shadow steps forward revealing it's Jasper. Double Dee takes out a Spanish guitar and starts playing it)

Jasper: *laughs* Tell you what, I'll give you a free first strike on me! make you're move Human!

(Double Dee smiles and suddenly surrounds Jasper with music notes made out of energy. Jasper looks confused.)

Jasper: This is the best you can send!

(Jasper strikes the music note as Double Dee smiles.)

Double Dee: *chuckles* bad move Cheeto puff.

Jasper: Huh!?

(Double Dee smiles as the music notes suddenly explode triggering a series of explosions trapping Jasper.)

Jasper: YOU ANT! I SHALL CRUSH YOU WITH A LOUD LOUD CRUNCH!

(Double Dee continues playing his song as Jasper charges towards him...only for Double Dee to summon these two massive, Japanese gods of thunder and lighting.)

Double Dee: Never underestimate humans infinite potential for evolution you Bengal Tiger. I'm the Chinese Dragon, meaning I always have an advantage in cunning or trickery!

(The Japanese gods of thunder and lightning proceed to electrocute and then beat the snot out of Jasper. Causing her to poof away. Only her Orange gem is left behind)

Double Dee: *giggles* What a fitting end to such a savage brute. Carry on you guys.

(Double Dee walks away as Steven, Garnet, Ed, and Eddy charge towards Noir.)

END OF EPISODE 6

 **Let me know what you think and offer me some suggestions for improvement**


	7. Episode 7: Three Eds and Crystal Gems P2

**Before we begin, Today's episode and it's predecessor is dedicated to my friend "Despite Everything I'll Forgive You" and his rp blog.**

 **Anyway, welcome to Ed Edd N Eddy's Bizarre Adventures.**

 **In the previous episode the three Eds visited a farm in beach city and got to meet the Crystal Gems. Noir showed up and teamed up with Jasper. Also, we got to see Double Dee's fighting style, which is summoning monsters by playing a Spanish guitar. Double Dee fought Jasper with this fighting style and managed to annihilate her with his thunder/lightning gods. Who's laughing now.**

 **Let's see where they are now.**

Farm, Day

(We see Peridot, Pearl, and Amethyst all staring in confusion and horror at Double Dee as he walks up to them as the other two Eds, Steven, and Garnet are battling Noir.)

Peridot: He's human, but he just defeated a homeworld gem!? How is this even possible!?

Pearl: I think there may be more to this human than we possibly imagined...

(Double Dee hums a cheerful tune as walks up to them. Double Dee bows to the three gems.)

Double Dee: Ladies. I hope you enjoyed my performance. In the mean time, what do you guys do for fun?

Pearl: Well we can sing at the Barn?

Double Dee: Great idea! Don't worry about the other two Eds, they can take care of themselves!

(The stray attacks start getting closer to the four. They all flee...except for Double Dee, he's slowly strolling away...as his friends, Garnet, and Steven are causing massive amounts of destruction when attacking Noir. Noir starts summoning wolves made out of energy to attack the four...Garnet, Steven, and Eddy manage to defeat them. Ed on the other hand gets Noir and punches her repeatedly causing her to eventually fly through a building and injure herself.)

Eddy: Good Riddens.

Ed: Hey Eddy, the bus to Peach Creek isn't coming back in a few minutes, what should we do to pass the time?

Eddy: Hmmm, we could stay with these people who've helped us.

Garnet: Ok, you seem like decent enough guys.

(Ed and Eddy smile and high five one another. Steven gestures for the Eds to follow him and there off.)

Barn, day, outside

(We see Double Dee dressed as a Gangster Rapper and wearing a Jasper's gem as a necklace. Pearl, Peridot, and Amethyst look utterly bored by his singing. The Eds enter and look shocked at Double Dee's actions.)

Ed: What the Heck are you doing?!

Double Dee: Practicing to be a Gangster Rapper. I'm going to be called Notorious Dee.

Ed: Yeah, but you'll need street cred for that.

Double Dee: Well I live in a urban area...

Ed: No I mean you have to hurt someone or commit a violent crime.

Double Dee: On Second thought, I'm not going to be a Gangster Rapper.

Eddy: Wise decision.

Double Dee: Especially what happened with Serious Jay.

Ed: Who's that Eddy?

Eddy: Serious Jay was the 40th President of the United States. He was a gangster rapper who became president after the now repealed MTV Bill. The American Idol Bill details that people can now make musicians, film makers, actors, and other civilians with no political experience President of the United States.

Ed: I can see where this is going.

Double Dee: Uh...Serious Jay was over patriotic and wanted the conquer the entire world out of blind Fundamentalism. His army was defeated by a mysterious warrior who resembled that statue you guys found in the temple.

Garnet: I know Serious Jay. Our former Leader, Rose Quartz slayed him.

Ed: Wait a minute, how old are you?

Garnet: I was "Born" during the Neolithic Revolution...perhaps earlier than that. Amethyst is the youngest and she was born when Humans were developing Pyramids.

Ed: Oh that's nice...SERIOUSLY!?

Garnet: Yes, why do you ask?

Ed: Humans don't live that long! Are you even human?!

Garnet: Not really.

Pearl: We come from another Planet. Except Steven.

Double Dee: Oh, ok.

(Ed and Eddy look shocked they turn and see the bus pull up. The Ed and Eddy enter the bus and they wait for Double Dee. Double Dee turns and walks up to Pearl, he hugs her again.)

Double Dee: Toyotomi...even if you don't remember me...even if I never see you again. You were the best mentor figure, you could offer.

(Double Dee walks on the bus and hugs the other two Eds. The three smile as they wave goodbye to the Crystal Gems)

Later... 

(We see the Eds looking at the stars and smiling at the night sky. They gaze at a shooting star as they smile and joke around.)

Beach City, temple, night

(We see Pearl looking at the stars and looks at the sky...it focuses on the ground and we see multiple tears hit the ground.)

Pearl: I-I remember you now...I guess I must have lost my memories of you after the death of my Rose Quartz. Forgive me Double Dee.

(We see everything fades to white...and we see a younger Double Dee wandering the streets he looks very upset and is even hiding his face. He looks up to see a young Pearl who hugs him.)

END OF EPISODE 7

 **Please let me know what you think and leave suggestions for improvement in the comments**


	8. Episode 8: The Ballad of Double Dee

**Today, we're taking a break from the comedy to show Double Dee's past...how he met the Eds and his Toyotomi.**

 **Greeting and Hello, welcome everyone to Ed Edd n Eddy's Bizarre Adventures.**

 **Here is episode 8, please enjoy and offer me any suggestions on improvement.**

 **When we last left our three Eds, they just got back home from Beach City and they managed to defeat Noir. Pearl remembers some details about Double Dee...but by the time she remembers he's gone.**

 **Let's see where the Eds are now.**

Double Dee's house, night, inside

(We see Double Dee sitting on his bed and is staring out into space...he looks very upset and is hugging himself. His mind drifts off somewhere.)

Neighborhood, Day

(We see these words appear on the screen.)

 **Many years Ago...**

(We see the sun is shining and the neighborhood looks nice, we see a younger Double Dee and he's walking down the street. He sees a younger Ed and a younger Eddy, they're trying to make something.)

Ed: Well we need to make this boat work Eddy if we want to get to Sujinara in Japan someday.

Eddy: Got it. All I need is some food and I can do it.

(Ed and Eddy noticed Double Dee they see him standing there staring at them, he looks like he's in a trace.)

Double Dee: May I join you?

Ed: Sure, my name is Ed and this is Eddy. What's your name?

Double Dee: Eddward. It's spelt with two D's in it.

Ed: May we call you Double Dee, so not to confuse our audience?

Double Dee: Sure, they need to know who I am.

Eddy: Want some candy Double Dee?

(Eddy offers Double Dee some candy and he eats some...Double Dee smiles and looks happy. The other two Eds smile back at him.)

Double Dee: I'm glad to be accepted.

Ed: What do you mean?

Double Dee: Most kids don't want to be around me because I'm weird.

Eddy: But the best kind of people are weird.

Double Dee: Really?

Eddy: Yes, they can think up all kinds of creative and wonderful things.

Ed: We need someone like you to help build our boat, can you do that?

Double Dee: Certainly.

(We see the Eds build their boat to the tune of cheery music and by the time they finished it's night. The Eds separate to their house.)

The Next Day...

(We see the Eds go back to check on their boat and admire their work...only to find it's been completely destroyed.)

Ed: W-what happened her?!

Eddy: There's a note left here.

(Eddy picks it up and reads)

 _Dear idiots_

 _I don't have anytime for your Sujinara expeditions and don't need to hear you all._

 _Because I hate to see you happy me and my two bodyguards destroyed your precious boat._

 _Sincerely, Kevin._

(Double Dee looks pale when he heard the name Kevin...the other two Eds look at him in confusion.)

Eddy: What's wrong, Double Dee?

Double Dee: Kevin and his gang attacked me just because I tried to talk to them.

(Ed and Eddy hug Double Dee as he looks nervous.)

Ed: Don't worry, our efforts aren't in vain.

Eddy: Yeah, I figured a way to get even with him.

(Double Dee smiles in a sinister manner as he hears it.)

Double Dee: Please tell me.

Kevin's house, day

(We see Kevin with Jonny and Rolf.)

Kevin: We gotta to get going, otherwise our candy will get stale.

Rolf: Understood Kevin. I'm sure it tastes great.

(Jonny silently points to the garage...it looks like the door was torn off it's hinges and all the candy is gone.)

Kevin: WHAT THE!? JONNY DID YOU DO THIS!?

(Jonny shakes his head out of fear and Kevin punches him. Rolf just stares blankly as he notices something.)

Rolf: There they are Kevin, the intruders are leaving.

Kevin: Get them!

(Kevin and his group ambushes the three Eds and manages to beat the tar out of Double Dee who couldn't keep up with the other two. Ed and Eddy barely manage to fight them off and gets Double Dee to safety)

Ed: It's over now...I'm sorry you had to be injured in our act of vengeance.

(Double Dee silently cries, as the other two Eds hug him.)

Later at Night

(We, Double Dee walks down the streets as he cries in pain and sees a taller figure standing there, she looks about 2 years older than him and is just chilling in the dark. She's tall, spindly, pale, and has a long nose.)

Woman 1: What's wrong?

Double Dee: A bunch of street punks attacked me, I still feel the pain.

Woman 1: Come with me, I can help you.

(We see Double Dee walks up to see a tall and round bodied woman who's looks to be a college student. She uses an ability to heal Double Dee's wounds.)

Double Dee: Thank you miss.

Woman 2: You're welcome, I like helping people out.

Woman 1: What's you name kid?

Double Dee: My name is Double Dee. Do you have a name?

(The first woman looks very pale and shocked, she's never been asked that question before.)

Double Dee: Hmmm, I'll just call you Toyotomi.

Woman 1: Toyotomi?

Double Dee: Yes, it was the name of an elegant Japanese warrior who lead thousands of armies. You look like an elegant warrior.

Pearl: Thank you, Double Dee. Meet me in the forest tomorrow.

The Next day...

(We see Ed and Eddy are waiting for Double Dee.)

Ed: This is getting weird, Double Dee doesn't seem to want to show up today.

Eddy: Perhaps we wounded him.

Forest, day

(Double Dee meets Pearl in the forest.)

Pearl: Alright Double Dee, I'll help you protect yourself. You must learn to fight.

(We see Pearl giving Double Dee a weird fruit and he eats it. He suddenly gains an aura.)

Pearl: This will allow you to fight off that member of the Shura tribe who attacked you the other day.

Double Dee: Where'd you get this?

Pearl: I stole it from Rolf, all members of the Shura tribe are given this fruit that allows them to use soul energy.

Double Dee: So what are you going to do?

Pearl: Teach you how to fight off opponents with soul energy.

Later...

(We see Double Dee comes back and walks up to the Eds.)

Ed: Hello Double Dee, glad to see you've healed. So what's your plan.

Double Dee: We challenge them to a fight.

Eddy: Great idea!

Later...

(We see the Eds confront Kevin's gang and proceed to fight one another. However, Double Dee confronts Rolf as the other two Eds fight Kevin and Jonny.)

Double Dee: I have a bone to pick with you supporting Kevin.

Rolf: Very well then, we will fight one another to see who comes out victorious.

(Double Dee takes out his guitar and conjures up an army of samurai skeletons, while Rolf summons the God Indra from his body.)

Rolf: Wait a minute...you stole my Soul Fruit!

Double Dee: Toyotomi did.

Rolf: You have an imaginary friend or something?

Double Dee: No, she's real.

(Rolf goes berserk with Indra and Double Dee manages to attack him with his skeleton army. However, they cause damage to each other. The fight turns into a nonstop slugfest with Indra attacking the Skeleton Samurais. Eventually Rolf charges at Double Dee...and Double Dee manages to turn the Skeletons into the Gods of Thunder and Lightning. Indra attempts to counter the attack, but it fails and sends Rolf flying away as Double Dee smiles.)

Rolf: I'm the strongest of the Shura Tribe...how did I get defeated by a commoner?

Double Dee: Who's laughing now?

Later...

(We see Double Dee go to his room and see a note left on his table. Double Dee reads it and cries as sad music plays. It shows that Pearl has to move to a new town and so he's upset by this.)

Present day, next morning

(We see Double Dee wake up and he walks outside. He smiles until he sees Eddy run up to him.)

Double Dee: Hi Eddy, how are you?

Eddy: I can't find Ed anywhere! He's been kidnapped by a group of people in weird outfits.

Double Dee: WHAT WAIT FOR ME!

(Double Dee and Eddy run off and hop in the rocket ship and fly somewhere)

Meanwhile...

(We see Ed wake up in a weird looking room and he notices a guard outside.)

Ed: Hey mister, can you tell me where I am?

Guard: The capital of Sunsu-Geulimja Kingdom.

Ed: That's nice...wait a minute, what?! Where's that?

Guard: Korea.

(Ed looks panicked as he's let out of his cell and is lead down a long hallway. The rocket ship crash-lands near the cell door as the other two Eds chase after him. Eddy punches the guard knocking him out cold.)

Ed: You rescued me! Thanks Guys!

Double Dee: You're welcome Ed, now let's get snacks.

Ed: Shouldn't we find a way out of here.

Double Dee: Nah, foods more important right now, besides I need breakfast.

(Ed and Eddy shrug and follow Double Dee nervously.)

END OF EPISODE 8

 **Please let me know what you think and stay tuned for Episode 9.**


	9. Episode 9: Final Fight

**Hello everyone and welcome to the 9th episode of Ed Edd N Eddy's bizarre adventures.**

 **Last time we got a look in Double Dee's rather tragic past and how he met Pearl and the other two Eds, also they had to break Ed out of a Korean Prison.**

 **Let's see what there doing now  
**

Korea Prison, day

(We hear loud crunching noises and we see it's Double Dee eating random foods from a fridge. The other two Eds look nervous.)

Ed: Shouldn't we hurry up, if he keeps doing Double Dee will eventually attract attention from the guards.

Eddy: You want some of that Pie?

Ed: *sighs* Alright.

(The Eds eventually finish eating and continue running for the escape route and looking for a way out...they eventually find the escape route surrounded by guards.)

Eddy: Leave them to me!

Ed: Wait, what?!

(Eddy manages to take out the highest ranked of the guards with one high powered punch...the other guards flee in terror and leave the door open.)

Double Dee: *claps* Well done Eddy.

Eddy: To repay the favor of not getting us caught, we'll let you use the map again.

Double Dee: Thank you, thank you, thank you!

Ed: What could possibly go wrong?

Meanwhile...

(We see the three women in cloaks discussing something)

Woman 1: What do you mean they got away from the Korean Mercenaries we paid!?

Woman 2: I don't understand, how'd they escaped the prison we set up!?

Woman 3: Hey guys, they have poor sense of direction, it's not like there going to wind up at our lair? Right?

(We see these words appear on screen.)

2 hours later...

(We see the Eds are COMPLETELY lost and standing in front of the Pyramids of Egypt.)

Double Dee: Behold! Mt. Fuji!

Eddy: I think that's the pyramids Double Dee.

Ed: Nuts, we're completely lost now! Why did we give him the map if he has such poor direction?!

Double Dee: To keep the plot moving I guess.

Eddy: Fair enough.

(Double Dee is holding the map and starts directing them to all kinds of places and they eventually wind up in front of a mansion.)

Ed: I wonder who lives inside that mansion?

Eddy: I think it's the ones behind the outbreak of all these weird events.

Double Dee: I guess we could open the doors of the mansion, but I got a better idea.

Meanwhile...

(We see the three women in the cloaks looking at the cameras of the outside of the mansion and see the three Eds a standing outside the mansion's door...they look horrified at the results.)

Woman 1: You know what, it's time to fight these clowns anyway, we need to teach them what happens if you mess with us.

(The Eds walk into the mansion, completely unaware of what's happening, suddenly there ambushed by two women in cloaks.)

Eddy: You guys handle them, I'll take on the leader!

Double Dee and Ed: Got it!

(One of the two cloaked women summon a dark hole on the ground and drags Double Dee down it with her.)

Double Dee: ED HELP! THIS MANSION IS GOING JUMANJI ON ME!

(Ed almost grabs him until the hole closes at the last minute. Ed turns to fight the cloaked woman and punches her so hard it knocks her hood off revealing...it's May Kanker.)

Ed: What the heck!? What are you doing here!?

May: Simple, our plan is to become gods of the new world, we have to kill you first so you don't interfere with our latest plans.

Ed: I can understand that, but the Kanker family was behind this whole thing?!

May: Exactly!

(Ed and May proceed to fight each other with huge swords. They slash and block one another attacks repeatedly, the fight seems to be getting nowhere until...)

Ed: Hey look, a tiger.

May: What? Where?

(Ed punches May though a wall sending her flying through the mansion.)

Ed: Works every time...I wonder how Double Dee's doing?

Meanwhile...

(We see the Dark hole opens up somewhere and Double Dee falls down and lands on a series of freestanding waterfalls which they're somehow able to stand atop of. He looks down and sees objects inside the water. He then looks up and notices that the place features a also features what looks to be a starry sky overhead.)

Double Dee: What even is this place?

(The figure removes their cloak and reveals it's Marie Kanker. Double Dee face-palms himself)

Double Dee: Oh hi Marie, didn't expect you to show up.

Marie: Yeah, anyway it's time for you to die!

(Double Dee takes out his guitar and summons various music notes. They explode and destroy some of the water falls in the process as Double Dee fires them at Marie. Marie dodges most of them and is armed with a samurai sword, Double Dee then summons a series of Undead Samurai to change at Marie...She can't find Double Dee as the Samurais ambush her. Double Dee is too busy admiring the scenery and realizes he has to fight Marie.)

Double Dee: Hello there buddy, do me a favor. Get out of my life!

(Suddenly Double Dee appears behind Marie. She looks surprised at this...Double Dee launches a music note causing to Marie fly backwards and to cough up PINK BLOOD. She then gets up and then collapses in front of him as Double Dee limps out of there)

Double Dee: Is there a medicine or healing equipment here?

(Someone opens the door and we hear a familiar voice.)

Voice: What happened to my room?! Why's there a half conscience person in there!? Can someone please tell me what's going on!?

(Double Dee recognizes the voice and follows it...it's Pearl. Double Dee looks frightened.)

Double Dee: Hello my dear Toyotomi...you probably want me to call you Pearl. I know you'll probably be mad at me but-

(Pearl hugs Double Dee as she sheds some tears. Double Dee cries too.)

Pearl: I thought I'd never see you again! I'm so glad you're back!

(Double Dee gently kisses her, as they walk out of her room.)

Back at the mansion...

(Ed runs up the mansion staircase and eventually catches up to Eddy, he sees him fighting Lee Kanker. Ed takes out Lee in one punch ending the fight once and for all.)

Ed: It's over, let's go home.

Lee: It's not over you idiots!

Ed: Huh?

Lee: You know what our goals are don't you?! Become Gods of the new world! Well it's time to create the new world!

(Lee backs away and summons a huge machine.)

Lee: This machine will rewrite reality and make us gods of the new world! Prepare to die!

(As Lee goes insane and laughs, Eddy smashes the machine causing this huge white wave to engulf the world and spread across this universe.)

Somewhere...

(We see Ed wake up in his bed.)

Ed: Wait was this all a dream, what the heck happened?! If it was a dream, I guess I better go check my calendar...

(Ed sees that it's the day when High School is about start again!)

Ed: Oh crud, I got to get going!

(Ed runs out of the room.)

 **Hope you guys enjoyed and stay tuned for the epilogue...Don't worry it'll explain everything, I promise**


	10. Epilogue to our Adventure

**Hello and Welcome to the conclusion of our Bizarre Story. In the previous story, our Eds defeated the Kanker sisters, but they activated a device...**

 **...this device altered the world, but how? Let's find out now**

(We see Ed walk past a bunch of cherry blossom trees.) 

Ed: Odd, the trees didn't used to be here.

(Eddy walks up to Ed. Ed waves hi, but Eddy looks surprised to see him.)

Ed: Hi Eddy.

Eddy: Where've you been, I haven't seen you all summer!?

Ed: Huh?

Eddy: Never mind, we can discuss this later. In the mean time I'm excited to meet some new people again-

Ed: Hey Eddy, what's the name of our town and the country this time?

Eddy: Sujinara, we're somewhere in Japan.

Ed: That's great...wait a minute...WHAT!?

Eddy: You seem a little confused, you didn't eat paint chips right?

Ed: Why would I do that?

Eddy: You seem a little spacey that's all.

(We see Steven, Amethyst, Peridot, and Pearl walk up to the bus stop. Double Dee shows up as well. He looks like he wants to say something to Pearl but is too shy to do it.)

Ed: Are they students?

Eddy: Steven, Pearl, Amethyst, and Peridot? Yes, yes they are. They've been attending our school district for a long time.

Double Dee: What's with Ed?

Eddy: He's been acting weird, did you see him this summer when you were away?

Double Dee: Nope.

Ed: Hey Double Dee, have your parents still neglected you?

Double Dee: Not really, they died a long time ago...I live by myself.

Ed: Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. What happnened to the Kanker family.

Double Dee: You really need to get your head checked Ed...there hasn't been a Kanker family since the Medieval times.

Ed: You guys seen my sister?

Eddy: Ed, you're an only child. Why are you claiming such weird things.

(Ed is sweating as if he's highly nervous and he enters the bus looking paranoid. The bus drives off as we see these four girls arrive.)

Girl 1: Dang it, we've missed the bus.

Star: Don't feel too bad Sarah, we can always get candy.

Sarah: That's true Star and Tenn, but I was hoping to see Tak on the bus, I think I finally could confess to her.

(Suddenly Sarah flashes to a cute fantasy where she looks Chibi and is fantasizing of a girl known as Tak looking beautiful and about to kiss her.)

Tenn: HEY CAN WE GET BACK TO NORMAL!

Star: Right, don't worry your school isn't far away. I have to go to my elementary school now.

Sarah: Right...What should we do Tenn?

Tenn: Follow that bus!

(Sarah and Tenn chase the bus. Meanwhile on the bus, Double Dee walks up and tells the bus driver to slow down. He then manages to get the bus to stop and let Sarah and Tenn on the bus.)

Double Dee: Hello there, and who might you be?

Sarah: I'm Sarah Ketchwood and this is Tenn Malloy.

Double Dee: Nice to meet you, I'm Double Dee. You can sit with me if you'd like.

(The three sit together and start to get along extremely well. Eventually the bus gets to the High School and they stop there. Pearl looks nervous after she drops her books, Double Dee walks up to her and helps her.)

Double Dee: *blushes* Hi, I'm Double Dee, it's really nice to meet you.

Pearl: *blushes* Hi Double Dee, I'm Pearl, I hope to see you soon.

Meanwhile...

Sarah: Hi Peridot, glad to see you again.

Peridot: What the, you're the Clod who screwed up my master plan to take over the Sujinara town!

Sarah: Well, yeah. However, that doesn't mean we can't be friend...

(Tak walks past Sarah and she looks distracted at her.)

Sarah: *blushes* She's so dreamy.

Peridot: You have feelings for her?

Sarah: Hey, don't tell anyone!

Peridot: Your secret's safe with me Sarah.

(As they walk into the High School we see a student with green-skin enter the building and he gives a psychotic expression.)

Double Dee: And you are?

Zim: My name is Zim!

Double Dee: Please to meet you. Let's get to class

THE END

 **Hello guys, I hope you enjoyed volume 1, In the mean time go read or follow Sujinara by InvaderAlexKagamine, this is where the characters Sarah Ketchwood, Tenn Malloy, and Star Yumigon of the Irken Empire are from. I was glad to have an audience and stay tuned for Volume 2.**


End file.
